1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronics, and in particular, to inductors.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Radio frequency (RF) electronic systems such as receivers, transmitters and/or receivers can use an inductor for a variety of purposes. For example, a RF electronic system can include an inductor for protecting the RF electronic system from an electrostatic discharge (ESD) event. Additionally, a RF electronic system can use an inductor for other purposes, such as for filtering a RF signal and/or for operating as a choke.
The inclusion of an inductor can increase the area and/or cost of an electronic system. For example, a discrete inductor can be employed on a RF board of an electronic system, but the discrete inductor can increase board area and/or component count. Alternatively, an inductor can be fabricated on an integrated circuit. However, an inductor fabricated on an integrated circuit can significantly increase chip area and/or cost.
There is a need for improved apparatus and methods for providing inductance.